


All for her sake must the maiden die

by niomei



Series: All The Good I Know [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is whipped, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, dj soda and m1nu are there but only briefly and dress and the monstas are mentioned, hes whipped cream in this, theyre in love :((( and theyre cute, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niomei/pseuds/niomei
Summary: Someone decided it was a good idea to send Hyungwon and Changkyun off to Las Vegas, at the same time, to the same place. It's almost silly to think nothing would happen with such a combination. Really, they're bound to get into trouble together. . .
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: All The Good I Know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961383
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	All for her sake must the maiden die

**Author's Note:**

> here it is, the fic that technically precedes [to be among those in the know, or else be alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951520)! You don't have to read them in any particular order, because they stand on their own :)
> 
> Title from [_marriage_ by Mary Elizabeth Coleridge](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/50545/marriage-56d22db88a319)

Las Vegas is more beautiful than Hyungwon expected. Even in the desert sun, it's clear to see that at night the whole strip lights into a metropolitan dream, and he can't wait to see it.

He can't wait for a _lot_ of things.

Sohee has her arm looped with his as they enter the hotel, both of them a little later than the rest of the group. Sohee had a doctor's appointment she couldn't put off, and Hyungwon had to finish filming a variety show with the rest of Monsta X, contractually stuck. They flew out together, only about two hours off from the flight they were _supposed_ to take to Vegas. Despite the delay, it's always fun to be with Sohee; she's clever and bright, and is never short of fun stories to tell.

Their managers quickly check in and give them each their keys-- same floor, 14th, but seemingly on different sides of the hallway-- before ushering them into an elevator. Sohee looks happy, her voice pitched up in excitement as they talk, and it's infectious. He's dead on his feet, but Sohee's a shooting star.

"Rest well noona," Hyungwon says when she stops at her room, which is closer to the elevator bay than his.

"You too Hyungwon-ah!" she replies, and they split off.

Hyungwon's own manager is a few doors down from where Hyungwon is nestled in the end of the hallway. He's got a few hours to sleep off the jet lag before they have to go to the venue and do a dry run for later in the night.

A two day festival in Las Vegas. Just the right kind of raunchy romp where Hyungwon can get into some good trouble.

Hyungwon drops his suitcase just past the hallway that leads into the room, and drops off his carryon onto the little green upholstered chair that's a few feet away. It's really all he can make himself do when he'll be right back on the plane in 48 hours anyway.

Throwing himself into his hotel bed is a kind of heaven Hyungwon doesn't take for granted. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and quickly shoots off a few texts, assuring everyone he needs to that he's safe and sound in his hotel room now.

It takes a few rounds of chaotic texts from the Monsta X group chat before there's a knock at Hyungwon's door. Hyungwon almost contemplates not getting up, but he's at the door before he can really think about it.

"Oh my _God,_ " Changkyun groans, practically pouncing on Hyungwon. Between one breath and the next, the door's been kicked shut and Hyungwon is being pushed against the wall with kisses. "Plane rides are _insufferable_ without you."

Hyungwon laughs, because he always laughs around Changkyun, and hugs him around the shoulders. His hold is loose, but that just spurs Changkyun on, lips travelling all over Hyungwon's face.

"I've been on a plane a million times but not one has been this excruciating," Changkyun says dramatically, cringing a little at his own words.

"Missed you too," Hyungwon says, fingers curling into Changkyun's hair to keep him still long enough for a proper kiss.

"God, why do you have makeup on?"

"Got on the plane straight off the set."

Changkyun hums a little, reaching up to cup Hyungwon's cheek and rub his thumb right under his eye. They're just silently staring at each other, and Hyungwon wonders if Changkyun understands-- how tired he feels, how hard it is to talk, how he's just fondly thinking _Changkyun Changkyun Changkyun_ endlessly-- but it's a silly thought.

_Hyungwon Hyungwon Hyungwon,_ he hears back.

"They should put you in red more," Changkyun says casually, referring to Hyungwon's eyeshadow.

"You like it?"

"Mhm. Looks good on you."

Hyungwon smiles and mumbles a thanks, always a little shy in the face of Changkyun's compliments. Usually, Hyungwon is the one flustering Changkyun-- it's easy, because somehow Changkyun becomes hyper reactive when it comes to them. But he's sleepy, and in a foreign country without his members, and Changkyun can't seem to stop petting him, and it feels like he's melting.

Changkyun seems to know, and there's a teasing gleam in his eyes, but he doesn't act on it. Instead, he pulls away, and grabs Hyungwon's hand.

"You smell like plane air," Changkyun says, dragging Hyungwon over to the bathroom.

"Of course you're being a brat, it hasn't even been a day since you've been back in America and you're already shameless," Hyungwon groans, and Changkyun hisses like a cat.

"We're halfway across the world and I still can't escape your mom."

"Should've thought about that before dating her son."

Changkyun grumbles and lightly punches Hyungwon's arm. Hyungwon laughs at Changkyun's misery. He tries to wiggle out of his grip, but Changkyun just holds his hand tighter.

"My mom doesn't hate you, Kyun-ah," Hyungwon reassures him, leaning over and reaching out to just grab onto his luggage's handle. Their formation wobbles dangerously, but both Hyungwon and his luggage are upright and close to Changkyun by the end. "She's just. . . protective. I can't say she's gotten any easier on you since the piercing--" and Hyungwon lifts his off hand to brush his thumb against the bar in Changkyun's eyebrow. "--but she knows you make me happy and you treat me well. You'd be surprised how quickly she's willing to defend you."

"She hates me a little."

"Maybe."

With that, Hyungwon opens his luggage and digs for his makeup bag. He makes his way into the bathroom and pulls out everything he needs to get rid of the cake on his face. Changkyun gets noisy behind him and comes back in with Hyungwon's phone in his hand.

"The Monstas are at it again," he says, waving the lock screen at him.

"What're they saying?"

Changkyun uses his fingerprint to unlock it and taps his way into the chat. He snorts softly.

"Hyunwoo hyung says don't get caught in a strip club and Minhyuk screamed. Gunhee hyung says send pics."

"Tell them I'm busy in the club right now getting worked on," Hyungwon says.

Changkyun types quickly, and then waits for responses.

"Jooheon hyung and Kihyun hyung say that that's not very conservative of you."

"I'm with you, I won't get into trouble."

They both burst out laughing at that, Hyungwon tossing out the little pile of dirty cotton pads he's collected so far. Changkyun goes back to typing.

"Mm. Gunhee sent a side eye emoji and Hoseok hyung is just laughing. Oh-- oh, Hyunwoo hyung just said please don't get murdered in the desert, oh my god."

Hyungwon cackles harder at that, pressing past Changkyun and shimmying out of his pants.

"Even _he_ knows you're a menace."

" _Babe_ ," Changkyun whines, and Hyungwon throws his shirt into his face.

"Gonna shower~”

Changkyun disappears from the bathroom, and then the room altogether, as Hyungwon makes his way into the shower. It’s just quick business, trying to scrub off the stale airplane smell, but when he steps out, there’s a neat pile of clothes on the lid of the toilet.

“Thank you,” Hyungwon calls out as he gets dressed. Changkyun just grunts from the room.

When Hyungwon makes his way back to the bed, Changkyun is already laid out on it, hoarding Hyungwon’s charger.

“You better put my phone to charge soon,” Hyungwon complains as he settles into bed and curls up into Changkyun’s side.

“Yeah, yeah, I will.”

“Problems?”

Changkyun hums a little, almost-affirmative, scrolling through a chat room slowly.

“Maybe. Left most of my stuff done before coming over, but apparently _problems_ are cropping up.”

“Dress can take care of it, I like to think,” Hyungwon says, tucking his cheek into Changkyun’s shoulder.

“Mm, I should ask him.”

“He’ll get you sorted out, baby, don’t stress too much. Enjoy being here while you can.”

Changkyun twists his head over to press a kiss to Hyungwon’s forehead, and Hyungwon drifts off.

* * *

Hyungwon wakes up to the thrum of Changkyun’s voice, face pressed into his chest comfortably; he’s singing horribly off key to some English country song that’s blasting through his phone.

“Country roaaaaaads,” he croons, and Hyungwon weakly smacks his chest.

“Mmm.”

“That sounds like an awake Wonnie noise to me,” Changkyun says, rolling over and on top of Hyungwon. He’s a warm blanket, but the messy kisses he presses across Hyungwon’s face stop Hyungwon from falling asleep again. “Good morning.”

“Mmm.”

“I know, but I’ve gotta go back to my room soon.”

Hyungwon makes a little wounded noise, and Changkyun coos back sympathetically. Over the years it’s gotten easier to part, now much more assured of their place in each other’s lives, but it’s always the most disorienting after Hyungwon has just woken up. He feels sticky warm and he doesn't want to let go of Changkyun.

"Kyun-ah," Hyungwon rasps.

"Won-ah," Changkyun replies affectionately. "Won-ah~ It's time to wake up for work, sweetheart."

Changkyun manages to wrangle Hyungwon into sitting up, and somehow Hyungwon ends up curled against his back.

They lazily sway back and forth together for a while before Hyungwon finally gets up and stumbles his way into the bathroom. Changkyun waits for him to freshen up. Hyungwon loves him fiercely.

Changkyun gives Hyungwon a key card with a little black swipe of black Sharpie on it.

"That one is for my room," he says, pulling an nearly identical key card that's totally pristine. "And I took one for yours."

Hyungwon kisses his cheek.

"See you tonight," Hyungwon says.

* * *

Sound check goes smoothly; between translators and Changkyun running interference, everyone feels pretty secure. The festival is going to be a nice change of pace, and Hyungwon is secretly thrilled at sharing a venue with Changkyun.

Changkyun doesn't release music often, his mixtapes taking a lot of time, effort, and attention, but what he _has_ released has always been spectacular. Hyungwon loves his music, is always thrilled to be able to perform it; he loves it more when they stow away into Changkyun's studio and compose together, a weird, giggly, liminal space, where he knows he'll have to leave but can't be sad about it when he feels so well loved in the moment. Today might be the closest they'll ever get to being able to perform together, so Hyungwon will take everything he can get.

He and Changkyun will share a stage, and then they'd transition to Changkyun and M1nu, then M1nu and Sohee, and then Sohee would close their joint stage.

Once night falls, and the venue begins filling up, time turns into static. Hyungwon buckles down and focuses, working through his set with ease and energy. He's the opening act for their leg of the festival, and watching the Mondoongies shine and shake in the crowd like a sky of stars, he's filled with a quasar of happiness.

That doesn't even compare to hearing Changkyun begin rapping though.

He walks out on stage, like this is just a lazy Friday night on the couch, dropping verse after verse into the mic. He's dressed in leather pants and a gauzy button up that's steadily popping open further and further, sweat dripping from the oppressive lights and dry desert air. He really is a dream come true for Hyungwon, and when he appears next to Hyungwon's booth, leaning his mic over, his eyes look like the entire universe.

The plan wasn't to have Hyungwon sing, but he'd sing for Changkyun every day if that's what Changkyun wanted. He's got all of Changkyun's songs memorized anyway.

Monbebes go crazy in the crowd, but Changkyun's hand grabbing onto his shirt is what love feels like.

* * *

"Everytime I see you on stage," Changkyun whispers into his ear in the bathroom as soon as he gets off stage. "I have to remember we're not fuckin' porn stars."

Hyungwon can't help but laugh, even right into Changkyun's mouth.

"Convince me," Hyungwon teases, and Changkyun nearly gets his shirt off before someone knocks on the bathroom door.

"Fuck," Changkyun hisses, grind his thigh in between Hyungwon's ruthlessly. "Occupied!"

"Changkyun-ssi," Hyungwon's manager yells. "Have you seen Hyungwon?"

Changkyun drops his head onto Hyungwon's shoulder, and Hyungwon grips the back of his shirt desperately; he's torn between wanting to escape the pressure against his dick and wanting to cum just like that, dirty and fast.

"Check the other bathroom," Changkyun yells back, hands moving to grab Hyungwon's hips tight. "The stage one. Saw him there, that's why I ran to the staff one."

Hyungwon's manager doesn't answer, shuffling off.

"Kyun, Kyunnie," Hyungwon gasps, writhing, wondering when the _fuck_ Changkyun got so many thigh muscles.

_Should have never left him alone with Hoseok,_ Hyungwon thinks deliriously.

"I've _definitely_ made you come faster," Changkyun says, both joking and dead serious. "And I'll do it again."

" _Fuck._ "

"Later baby, promise."

* * *

Changkyun is an asshole, delivering a boneless, satiated Hyungwon directly to his manager.

"We crossed paths," Changkyun says cheerily. Hyungwon isn't sure how he's mustering up such a chipper attitude considering he knows Changkyun's dick is still fucking hard, hidden under the now untucked edges of his oversized button up. "I told him you were looking for him."

"Thanks," Hyungwon's manager says, already shuffling him off somewhere else.

Hyungwon is gonna smack that smarmy little smile off of Changkyun's shamelessly handsome face.

* * *

The thing is, Changkyun can risk a reputation; in fact, he's better off for it, appealing to the type of audience that thinks it likes darker concepts. He's this cool bad boy who has piercings and tattoos and lyrics that would make a whore blush.

Which isn't an _unearned_ reputation-- Changkyun was infamous for being promiscuous during his first few years of being contracted with Starship. The older trainees were always pent up and Changkyun was good at keeping secrets.

But nowadays, Hyungwon is the only one turning him into a walking scratching post.

Changkyun's room is near identical to Hyungwon's, just flipped as it's on the other side of the hallway. They're tangled like a Gordian knot under the covers, and Changkyun casually twirls a strand of Hyungwon's hair.

"You wanna walk the strip tomorrow?" Changkyun asks. "We won't be leaving until the next afternoon anyway, so we can stay out late."

"Mm, sure," Hyungwon agrees blearily, wiggling back so that he's pressed even closer to Changkyun's chest. "It looks pretty. . ."

Hyungwon falls asleep nearly immediately after. Changkyun kisses the top of his ear, even though he won’t even feel it.

* * *

The second day of the festival is as fun as the first, though this time Changkyun can't grab Hyungwon before his manager can. He's all pouty about it too, when he bursts into Hyungwon's hotel room.

"Gonna suck your dick," he announces when the door closes.

Hyungwon looks at him all funny, one leg half jeaned up and the other bare.

"Can you suck my dick _after_ we visit the strip?" Hyungwon asks. "If we don't do it soon, I'll end up falling asleep."

Changkyun narrows his eyes at Hyungwon for a minute before nodding. Hyungwon can't believe they've been dating for four years, sometimes. Changkyun is the weirdest person he's ever met, and he lived with Minhyuk.

"Do you have any idea on where you want to go?" Hyungwon asks as he finishes wiggling into his jeans.

"Mostly? Just wanna eat something."

"Mm, me too."

Hyungwon covers up with a facemask and tugs on a black beanie. Changkyun tells him he looks cute even though they're basically in matching black hole outfits. They catch a cab and giggle to each other the whole time despite being sober. Sometimes, Hyungwon feels so immensely _bad_ about how much he restrains Changkyun; there's a whole slew of restrictions for their walk tonight, like no alcohol and no gambling. Why go to the strip if you're not going to enjoy it's freedoms?

"I should let you run off with a prostitute for the night," Hyungwon jokes. "I heard it's legal here."

"Only if she looks like you," Changkyun concedes, making Hyungwon laugh.

"A face like this is a dime a dozen."

"And yet somehow, I can't stop looking away."

They both cringe at that, but the laughter doesn't stop, even as they tumble out of the taxi. The whole strip is lit up in neon signs, looking like Christmas in July, and they start a slow pace down the sidewalk. The whole place is bursting with life, and Hyungwon feels like he can relax a little; he's just one bobbing head among thousands, and Changkyun is with him, and everything is _fine_.

They flit in and out of novelty shops and luxurious stores; Hyungwon shakes snow globes with scantily clad women in them with a morbid fascination, and Changkyun finds a mini license plate that says "Danny" on it. They decide to buy souvenirs on their way back so that they don't have to carry around anything throughout the night, but they're still kids in a candy shop on each stop.

They enter a big mall area filled with unpronounceable luxury brand names, and this is more what Hyungwon is used to; stylistically, when Monsta X isn't being shoved into BDSM gear, they're dressed as dangerously expensive men. One stylist told him the concept was like, "a very hot, dangerous sugar daddy, but dangerous within reason."

Which, okay, Hyungwon understands; he's dating _Im Changkyun_ for fucks sake. But all of that means that his eyes have slowly trained themselves to pick out the kind of clothes that fit with their overall aesthetic. He likes fashion anyway, so it's no burden, but he ends up chatting Changkyun's ear off. It's stuff like, "we wore something like this at the MAMAs, but I think something more like this would have been nicer," or, "wouldn't this concept look nice? I think the visual interest would be great," and Changkyun follows him like an attentive puppy.

They stop by a jewelry store, stacked high with yellow gold and fat diamonds, to look around. It's all very tacky, but some of the women's jewelry looks much nicer, more understated. One of the workers behind the main counter that runs all around the room catches them looking at one of the counter's displays.

Her English is accented and her tone is pleasant, and Changkyun eases into a conversation with her. Hyungwon can catch a few things, but they're talking _way_ too fast. Changkyun tries to translate, but Hyungwon is distracted by some of the necklaces.

"Casual fashion in Korea is a little more understated than in America," Changkyun says to the woman. "What may be considered a women's piece here can be pretty unisex back home."

"Oh, that's really interesting," the woman says, and she sounds genuine about it. "Anything catch your eye?"

"Changkyun ah," Hyungwon says. "You have one like this."

It's a silvery chain with a single round ruby on it. Changkyun does have a similar one, with an onyx stone instead; it was a congratulatory gift from Hyolyn for the release of his first mixtape.

That's not really what catches Changkyun's attention though. Next to it, on it's own pillowed display, is a thin, sparkling choker. It's a daisy chain of small pastel gems, and at the very center, there's a silver chain that ends at a white teardrop pearl.

The really fun thing about being himself is that his brain was replaced by thinking of Hyungwon. It's great because the serotonin never stops, and that's always a plus, but it's awful because he always wants to ply Hyungwon with gifts. Whenever anything even slightly catches his attention, it's either because _he_ wants or he wants to _give_ it to Hyungwon.

"Won-ah," Changkyun says. "How about you pick something for your noona's birthday? It's not too soon, but you might find something good here."

"Ah, good idea. Don't go too far."

"I won't."

Hyungwon drifts off a little, admiring the women's rings with a critical eye. Changkyun takes his chance and turns back to the vendor.

"I'd like to buy something," he says.

* * *

They find a 50's looking diner to eat at, and Hyungwon breaks all his diet rules. Changkyun is more than happy to play along, sharing fries and chicken strips and onion rings liberally. It's honestly so much fun. They don't really get to have casual dates, and this can barely be classified as a _date_ considering they're sat as far apart as possible and not touching at all, but it's as close as they can get.

Afterwards, they keep exploring the strip, ducking in and out of shops and museums at will. It's just fun to hang out with Changkyun so casually, although Hyungwon wishes he could hold his hand just a little; he's not one for PDA, but the itch just won't leave.

They end up tumbling into a strange building filled with snow white pews. There's an Elvis impersonator at the far end of the room, and two giggling, drunk girls in front of him. Hyungwon notices a coin gachapon machine of all things.

"Oh," Changkyun says faintly. "This is a chapel. Vegas is famous for quick and easy weddings."

Hyungwon curiously tugs Changkyun over to the gachapon machines, and Changkyun wordlessly digs for quarters in his pocket. He makes a happy noise as he fishes a few out, and gives Hyungwon two. Hyungwon puts them into the crank, twists, and feels an odd satisfaction at the little _plunk_ the capsule makes as it rolls out.

As he grabs the capsule, Changkyun puts in two more coins for himself. Popping open the little yellow ball, Hyungwon sees what's inside: a resin ring. It's mostly transparent, with what seems to be small, blue flower petals, and specks of gold in it.

Changkyun already has his open too, and when he pulls it out, it's a similar ring: clear resin trapping powder green petals along with golden flakes.

Hyungwon catches Changkyun's eye, and something nearly electric passes through him. Changkyun smiles, soft and sweet, and Hyungwon finds himself mindlessly mirroring him.

"Do you gentlemen need any help?" a young lady asks, uniform clearly showing that she was an employee of the chapel. The pair of girls are gone. There’s no one else in the entire chapel except for them, the woman, and Elvis himself.

"Yes, actually," Changkyun says. "How much is it for a ceremony?"

* * *

“Ah hyung, that’s a nice necklace,” Gunhee praises Hyungwon. “Did you get it in Vegas too?”

“Mhm,” Hyungwon says, touching the pearl settled in the dip of his collar bones with a hint of a smile. “I did. It’s my favorite memento mori from the whole trip.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys enjoyed!!! tbh im torn between making this the first fic in the series collection or leaving it after among the know
> 
> also i tried to be a littol big brained with the title and end :') did u notice?
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mxniomei) || [tmbl](https://mxniomei.tumblr.com/)


End file.
